Don't touch my feet!
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Kya is alleviating some pain in Lin's back when she noticed some scars on the bottom of her feet. what is Lin's reaction?
1. Don't touch my feet!

**so i'm putting Lin at around 25 and Kya around 28. please r&amp;r and tell me what you think. and how about last nights episode?**

* * *

Lin entered her house with a groan, a hand holding her lower back in an effort to release the pain from hunching over a desk all day. "Lin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Lin followed Kya's voice into the lounge room, finding her stretched out on the couch, a book in hand. "How was work? Beat any crooks?"

Lin sat in the armchair a few feet from Kya, tilting her head to look at the roof. "No, though I felt like beating the girl who kept bringing me paperwork. My back is killing me."

Kya placed her book down on the coffee table. She walked over to Lin, taking her hand, she pulled her from the chair. "I can make you feel better."

"Kya, I just sat down. I don't think I'm up for what you have in mind."

"You have a dirty mind. I had something else planned." Kya lead Lin into their bedroom, the night sky illuminating the room. "Take off your armour, tank, and bindings."

Lin began to undress, a playful smirk on her lips. "You sure we aren't going to do what I think we're going to do?"

Kya lead Lin to lay face down on the bed, crawling over her to sit on her thighs. "Maybe later." Kya's hands began to work on trying to free the knots in Lin's back. "You know, I'm always amazed at the amount of scars on your back."

"Mhm."

Kya ran a finger along a burn on Lin's shoulder blade. "How did you get this one?"

Lin shuddered as Kya released a knot in her lower back. "Building was on fire. I didn't have time to wait for the waterbenders when I heard a scream from the third floor. Found a little girl in a closet. I picked her up but when I went to make my exit, a wooden pillar fell on me. The little girl was pinned under me. I tried to alleviate as much pressure as possible. The wood was so hot it melted the skin underneath."

"Ouch."

Lin let out a little laugh. "That wasn't the sore bit. I went to your mother to get it healed and my mother just happened to be there. I told Katara I had a burn on my back my mother was so eager to feel the wound to see how bad it was, decided to metal bend my armour off me. The skin had melted to the back plate. So it peeled off with the armour."

Kya bent down, kissing the burn. She ran a finger to the scar going diagonally from the other shoulder blade to her lower back. "What about this one? Was it a knife?"

Lin let out a sigh. "No. My mother was trying to teach Su how to use the metal cables. I was on the other side of the yard stretching before I started my own practice. She got over excited and now I have this to remind me how much of a terrible metal bender she is."

"Did she apologise?"

"Quite the opposite. She blamed me for standing to close. Even though I was twenty meters away. Never felt my mother's heart beat race so fast. She looked like she was about to kill Su."

Kya poked a circular scar, just under Lin's ribs. "I've seen a lot of scars in my time but nothing like this."

Lin took hold of one of Kya's hands, bringing it to touch her stomach where a similar scar took place. "It's a rare scar. I went up against an earthbender when we were on a raid. He summoned a spike at the right angle and correct speed to pierce the skin. You can usually only to this if you are very skilled, or if you are very lucky."

Lin felt the cool rush of water run over her back. "Your back is a mess. Maybe you should stop carrying me to bed."

"Then maybe you shouldn't fall asleep on the couch."

Kya placed a light kiss to Lin's neck. She moved to the end of the bed to prevent undoing the work she had done on Lin's back, when she spotted little scars on the bottom of Lin's feet. "Hey I've never seen these before." She reached out to touch a foot when Lin flipped around, quickly pulling her knees to her chest.

"Don't. Touch. Them." Kya didn't question Lin's reaction, choosing instead to lie next to the woman, resting her head on her love's chest. Lin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for sleep. "Sorry for reacting like that."

Kya reached up, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

Kya listened to Lin's heartbeat slow down, her breathing became steady, indicating she was asleep. Kya removed herself from Lin's embrace, carefully standing up from the bed, she walked to the end of the bed where Lin's feet peaked out from the covers. She stared intently at them. Mesmerised by the intricacy of the scars. She reached a hand out to them. Kya didn't know what happened as she found herself pinned up against a wall.

Lin stood before her. A hand on her throat, arm raised with a clenched fist, green murderous eyes looking into shocked blue ones. Lin was breathing heavily as she assessed the situation. She released Kya from her hold, mumbling an apology as she picked up her clothes trying to get dressed in her panicked state.

"Lin?" She didn't respond. "Lin, look at me." She continued to get dressed. Kya placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be thrown into a wall. Sufficiently knocking her out.

Lin payed her no attention, as she picked up her uniform, rushing out of the house.

* * *

Kya woke with a groan. "Don't sit up too quickly."

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

Katara sat on the edge of the bed, pressing a wet cloth to her daughter's forehead "Lin called and told me what happened."

"What did she say?"

"It was vague, she only said that, you were unconscious in your bedroom and that I needed to come over immediately. I was hoping you could fill me in on what happened."

Kya sat up against the headboard. "Well, I was giving her a massage and when I got off her I saw the bottom of her feet. She instantly dismissed me. But she was really aggressive. When she fell asleep I got out of bed to have a better look. I touched one and then the next thing I know, she has me pinned to the wall with a hand at my throat and an arm ready to punch me." Kya lowered her voice. "She, had a _murderous_ look in her eyes. I honestly thought she was going to kill me. She began to get dressed to leave but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, then she threw me into a wall."

Katara let out a sigh. "you shouldn't have touched her feet Kya. I've told you time and time again to respect peoples boundaries."

"I know. But I was so curious." Kya met her mother's eyes. "Do you know how she got them?"

A moment passed before Katara began to speak. "She was eight at the time. Her mother had recently locked away a dangerous criminal. He still had connections on the outside and ordered for her to be captured and tortured. As you know, Toph sees with her feet so in an effort to send a message to Toph, they sliced into Lin's feet. I was with Toph and your father when we found her. She was bound, bloodied and beaten. Her face was nearly unrecognisable. We found her capture dead with the knife he used on her, sticking out of his chest. It was the first time she had ever metalbended. It was also the first time she had witnessed her mother cry. We couldn't look at her the same way for a year. It was especially hard for your father. Having known a little girl had taken another human's life."

Kya looked down in shame. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. You were just concerned about the one you love. But I suggest when she comes home, you apologise."

* * *

It was two in the morning when Lin arrived home. She took off her armour as she crossed the threshold. She entered the bedroom to find Kya sleeping peacefully on her side. She crawled in behind her, snaking an arm around her waist, she pressed her lips onto the back of Kya's neck "I know you're awake."

Kya rolled over to face her. "How did you know?"

"You were sleeping on your left, when you sleep on your right when you're alone. It's a very weird trait you have."

"Lin, I want to apologise for last night."

Lin moved to lay on her back, Kya instantly cuddling up to her. "I'm going to go ahead and guess your mother told you everything."

"She did and I jus-"

"Look, Kya, I too apologise for what happened last night. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But from now on, you don't touch my feet, we ignore my past and what happened last night." She let out a shaky breath. "Please? For me?"

Kya snuggled deeper into Lin's side. "I'm just happy you came back to me."


	2. The kidnapping

**i got asked a couple of times to write an aftermath. this bitch is 4k. so please r&amp;r. hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Lin woke with a start, bolting upright in bed, knocking the woman sleeping on her chest off of her. Her chest heaved heavily, as her body was covered in sweat. A hand rubbed small circles on her back in comfort. "Lin, honey. Are you okay?"

Lin looked at the woman next to her before letting out a groan and collapsing back on the bed to look at the ceiling. "Just a memory."

Kya hovered over her, running a hand along Lin's side. "Do you want to talk about it?" She was met with silence. "Is it about your feet?" She received a glare.

"Kya, please ju-"

"No Lin. This is eating you up inside. I haven't said anything but I know you have been having nightmares since we moved in together and they are getting more frequent. Save yourself some pain and talk to me. Please."

Lin let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around Kya's waist bringing her close. "I was eight and Su was four-

"_Su, wake up!"_

_Su looked at the girl standing over her. "Lin? Is mum home yet?"_

"_Don't worry about that now. I need you to listen to me and do everything I say."_

_The younger Beifong sat up on her bed. "Are we playing a game?"_

"_Yes, we're playing a game. I need you to hide under mum's bed. You need to close your eyes and whatever you hear, you do not move, you do not talk, don't even breath."_

"_Lin, I'm scared."_

_Lin grabbed her sister's hand, leading her to their mother's bedroom. "I know but I need you to be brave."_

_Su got settled under the bed when there was a bang on the front door. Lin ran out into the hall to find the front door off its hinges. Two men stood in the doorway. "What do we have here? Hey Lang, is that the Chief's bastard kid?" Hearing this, Lin threw a rock at one of the men, who dodged it with ease. "Yeah, that's definitely one of 'em."_

_A man that looked of Water Tribe decent ran forward, freezing Lin's hand to the wall opposite of Toph's bedroom, giving Su a clear view of what was happening. A skinnier man walked up to her, pressing her against the wall, leaning in close enough for Lin to smell his terrible breathe. "So where is your little sister?" Lin spat in his face, in return this earned her a punch to the jaw, causing blood to form in her mouth and trickle to the floor in clumps. "Now lets try that again. Where is your sister?"_

_Lin looked up at him, tears threatening to fall but her will power was stronger than to let these creeps watch her cry. "She's at a, sleepover."_

"_What do we do with the kid Lang?"_

"_We'll take her to headquarters. We'll use her to send a message to Chief Bitchfong. Show her we aren't happy about Yakone's trial." _

_Before Lin could even begin to panic, she was knocked out._

* * *

Toph woke up to silence and her version of darkness. She let out a groan as she sat up, only to feel someone pushing her back down on the mattress. "Toph, just relax for a moment, at least until I finish checking you over."

"Sugar Queen? Where's Sokka? What happened to Yakone?"

Toph felt water rush over her body, letting out a sigh as it helped her muscles relax. "Sokka is okay. He woke up ten minutes ago. Aang took away Yakone's bending and is in police custody."

"That bastard bloodbended me. Didn't he?" It was a question that didn't require an answer. "Where are my kids and what time is it?"

"_It's eleven at night and the kids are at home. We'll go check on them when we are finished here."_

_Toph shoved Katara away from her, getting up from the bed. "Not happening. Yakone could have sent his lackeys to find them. I need to go feel for myself that they are okay."_

_Toph's armour attached itself to her body with a single gesture. "Fine but we're coming with you."_

"_Whatever."_

_They walked outside to find Aang and Sokka talking next to Appa. Sokka walked up to Toph embracing her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "It's great to see you up and about."_

"_Not now Sokka, we have to go home and check on the girls."_

_They climbed onto Appa as Aang commanded the old bison to fly towards the Beifong family home. Sokka sat close to Toph, bringing her close to his body. "Are you okay?"_

"_No. I have this pit in the bottom of my stomach. Something is wrong."_

_Within a minute, Appa landed at the large Beifong family home on the outskirts of the city. Toph got off, running into the house. "I feel Suyin but I can't feel Lin." The gaang followed Toph up the stairs to her bedroom, missing the blood that was in the hall. Something that didn't go missed by Katara, Aang, and Sokka. Toph reached for her daughter, who was still cowering under the bed with her eyes closed. Her hand was slapped away when it came in contact with Suyin's body. "Su, baby it's me. It's mum."_

_Su crawled out from under her bed, eyes still closed. "Can I open my eyes now?"_

"_Yes you can." Toph lifted her daughter into her arms as she cried into her mother's chest, not wanting to let go. "Where is Lin?"_

_Su cried harder. "She told me to hide under your bed and keep my eyes closed. She told the two bad men I was at a sleepover. They took her. They said they were taking her to their head quarters."_

_Sokka placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, grasping her full attention. "Toph, you need to feel this." Katara took Su from her mother's arms as Sokka led her to the still wet blood on the halls floor. Taking her hand, he pulled her down to kneel, helping her touch the wet, sticky substance. "There isn't much, so I don't think she is badly injured."_

_Toph stood up. Going into police mode, she walked over to Su. "Suyin, listen to me very carefully. Did those men say whom they were doing this for?"_

_Su sniffled as she answered her mother. "They said it was for some a man called Yakone."_

_Aang walked over to Toph. "What do you want to do?"_

"_We're going to the Red Monsoon's HQ. Su will stay on Appa whilst we get Lin."_

"_Toph, I will fly Su to Air Temple Island on my glider. I don't think it is a good idea for Su to be there. We don't know what we're up against."_

"_Do what you have to do Aang."_

_He took Su into his arms. "I'll see you at their HQ." And with that her was off, leaving the rest of their group to travel on Appa._

* * *

_It was the tenth punch Lin had received to the face, that was now so swollen she couldn't see. Though it didn't stop her from trying to stay awake as the darkness called to her. "Wow Lang, this kid knows how to take a beating. Hasn't even sobbed."_

"_I know." A blade appeared in Lang's hand. "Look what I bought today. I've been waiting to put it to the test. And looks like I have my chance." He bent down, taking one of Lin's feet into his hands, he trailed the flat part of the blade along the arch of the foot. "I hear your mother sees with her feet. I wonder if you can do the same thing." The blade began to slice into the foot, causing Lin to cry out in pain for the first time since being captured_

_Lang punched her in the face again, knocking some her teeth from their gums. "Shut up you bitch." He looked down to find the blood of the young girl pouring over his friend's hands as he sliced wildly at her foot. "Hey Lee, I call shotgun on the right foot"_

_Lee tossed the blade to him, taking over Lee's position in beating the young girl. "Have at it."_

_Lang was done with Lin's foot in a matter of minutes before standing up. "I'm getting bored. The kid's no fun if she doesn't fight back." He stood behind Lin, not noticing her hands were now free from where they were tied to the chair, he placed the blade to her throat._

* * *

_Toph marched up to the Red Monsoon's headquarters. The blades of her uniform drawn. "Toph, don't seek revenge. You need to be rational."_

_Toph let out a growl. "Shut up Aang." She kicked the door down before scanning the room for bodies. "No one is here. Damnit! I can't get a good look on these floor boards." They followed her to a door that led to the HQ's cellar. "I can feel two men in there with Lin. Get ready to attack." She burst through the door, leading with her shoulder. A blade began slashing wildly at the air of where they stood. _

"_Who's there?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Toph halted the blade with her bending. "Lin. It's me badgermole, it's me." She walked forward, placing a hand on her daughter's face. "Oh spirits."_

_Katara walked over to the young girl, water at the ready to heal her wounds. She took one of Lin's hands in her own, only to have Lin pull away. "Lin, it's Katara. Let me heal your wounds." She began to heal where the ropes had cut into the skin, a clear sign of how she released the bonds._

_Lin looked in Katara's general direction. "Please tell me uncle Aang isn't here."_

_Katara looked over at her husband, to find him staring down at the bodies, before looking at Lin in anger. He turned away, walking out of the headquarters, Sokka hot on his heals._

_Toph traced Lin's face, finding that it didn't resemble the face she had felt for the passed eight years. "Can you not see?"_

_Lin relaxed into her mother's touch. "No." She began to cry as she uttered her next words. "I killed them."_

"_Shhhhh. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Lin fell forward into her mother's arms as she passed out from the pain. "Lin?!"_

"_It's okay Toph. Her body is hibernating in an effort to heal. She was so strong to stay awake for so long. If she hadn't…"_

_Toph lifted her daughter into her arms, taking her outside she earthbended them onto Appa's saddle. She laid her down before tracing Lin's body with her hands, feeling every bruise, every bump, every break and every cut. When she came to Lin's feet, she allowed silent tears to fall. Sokka sat next to her, pulling her close as she cried into his chest. "They did this because of me. It's all my fault."_

_They flew back to Air Temple Island in silence, as Katara continued healing Lin's fragile body._

_They landed in silence. Toph allowed Sokka to carry Lin's body into the house, following a few meters behind._

"_Toph?"_

"_What do you want Aang?"_

"_Lin took another human's life."_

_Toph stopped in her tracks, turning towards the Avatar. "What of it Aang? Would you have preferred it if it were Lin we found dead instead of those fuckers? Is that what you want?"_

"_No, I jus-"_

"_Then shut the fuck up."_

_Toph followed Katara into the healing room, just as Sokka was placing her daughter on the bed. "Is she going to be okay?"_

"_Yes. She will be sore for a couple of days and very tired but she'll be fine."_

_Toph sat next to Lin, combing her fingers through her hair. "Mum?"_

_Toph put a foot to the ground, feeling the familiar shape of her youngest daughter. "Go back to bed sweetie."_

"_I can't sleep." She walked closer to the bed, only for Sokka to block her path, picking her up._

"_Let's get you to bed."_

_She tried peaking over his shoulder, only to have Katara's form block her line of eyesight. "Is Lin okay?"_

"_She will be."_

_Katara moved to heal Lin's head, taking note of the young girl's expression. "I think she's having a nightmare."_

_Toph ran a hand gently over Lin's face, feeling it contort and relax repeatedly. She bent down to whisper into her ear. "Lin, baby, I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of, you're safe." _

_Lin instantly relaxed at the sound of her mother's calming words. "Are you okay Toph?"_

_She wiped away her tears. "I couldn't protect her. I promised her every night that I would protect her, that I would be there if she ever needed me and I broke that promise."_

_Katara placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Toph, I know where you're coming from, but you need to know we can't always protect them." Katara removed her hands from Lin's body. "I've done all I can for now. I'll go set up a bed for you and Sokka."_

"_No thanks." Toph got onto the bed, pulling her daughter close to her body. "I'm going to stay here tonight."_

_As Katara left the room, she looked back at her friend, a tear sliding down her face at the sight of Toph cradling her broken daughter._

"_Are you okay honey?"_

_Katara let out a gasp at being startled. "Aang! Don't sneak up on me like that."_

_Aang put an arm around her shoulders, leading her back to their bedroom. "You didn't answer my question earlier."_

_Katara looked up at him as she put on her pyjamas. "Not really. I just can't imagine the position Lin must have been in to kill another human being. And Toph feels terrible for not being able to protect her. Now Toph and Lin have the scars on the bottom of her feet to remind them of the incident, everyday they practice."_

_Aang lay down on the bed next to her, pulling her close. "I know. I can't get the image out of my head. How does a young girl take someone else's life? She's a murderer Katara."_

_Katara looked at her husband in shock. "How can you say that? Did you really want to tell our children that they would never see their friend again? Or that Su will never get to grow up with her big sister at her side? If she hadn't have killed them, then she wouldn't be here and Toph would have killed the men where they stood without a second thought." _

"_That doesn't stop the fact she murdered someone."_

"_Get out."_

_Aang looked incredulously at her. "What?!"_

"_Go sleep on the couch. I can't share a bed with someone so unreasonable."_

_Aang left with a huff. Not understanding why everyone is against him._

* * *

_Toph awoke to someone shaking her. "Toph."_

"_Hmm, Katara? What time is it?"_

"_It's noon." Toph pressed the hand Lin wasn't using as a pillow against her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

"_We have to go to the station. I have a report to write with Sokka's help and we need to take your statement as you were the healer that assessed the situation." Toph placed a hand on Lin's back, rubbing small circles to wake her up gently. "Come on badgermole, I need you to wake up for me."_

_Lin's eyes fluttered open, only to close as her face contorted in pain. "Aunt Katara, I'm in a lot of pain."_

_Hands covered in water glossed over her small frame. "Where is most of your pain?"_

"_My chest and feet." Katara nodded, deciding to heal Lin's chest first._

_Toph let out a breath of air. "Lin, I understand you may not want to talk about this, but I need you to tell me what happened."_

_Lin looked away from her mother. "I was waiting for you to come home when I felt two men walking up the path. My first thought was to make sure Su was safe. The two men's names were Lang and Lee. They took me to their hideout and they started beating me." A silent tear ran down Lin's cheek, quickly wiped away by Katara, offering a comforting smile to continue. "One of them pulled out a knife and said it was to send a message to 'Chief Bitchfong.' He then started cutting my foot. And then the other one had a go at my other foot, whilst the other man started beating me again. At that point I wanted to close my eyes and give up. I was so tired trying to keep myself awake. I was so desperate to get free as they tortured me, that I tore my arms up trying to get free. I felt the knife against my throat, and I knew I had to do something. It was either them or me. I managed to feel the earth fragments in the knife. I couldn't see the men, so I commanded the knife to cut the air around me. I could hear them screaming and then nothing. Next thing I know, you guys appeared. That's all I remember. I'm sorry mum."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for badgermole."_

"_Yes I do. My first time metalbending and I took someone's life."_

_Toph knew she couldn't win this argument, so she came up with an idea to hopefully make her daughter feel better. "Well kid, I never actually witnessed you metalbending. So how about in a couple of weeks, you show me what you can do with my metal cables?"_

_Lin perked up at the idea. "Your police Chief ones?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Katara finished the healing session within a few minutes. "How are you feeling Lin?"_

"_Better."_

_Katara placed a light kiss on the young girl's cheek. "Fantastic." She looked up at Toph. "We should get going."_

_Lin began to panic. "Where are you going!?"_

"_Relax. We need to fill out some paperwork about last night. We shouldn't be more than two hours. And Aang will be here to look after you. In the mean time, no getting out of bed. Your ribs are still fragile and one wrong step could break them again. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen again."_

_Lin let out a sigh. "No. It hurt too much the first time."_

_Katara began to walk out of the room but not before giving Lin a sad look. Something that wasn't missed by Lin. "I'll meet you at the docks Toph."_

_Toph bent down, giving Lin a kiss on the nose that was meant to be a kiss on the mouth. "I missed, didn't I?"_

_Lin giggled at the disappointed face Toph made. "A bit lower."_

_Toph kissed her again, this time right on target. "I'll see you later. Try and get some sleep."_

"_Yes mother."_

_Lin relaxed back onto the mattress, sleep taking over quickly._

_An hour passed before Aang walked into the room, a plate of food in hand. He placed the plate on the bedside table, but not before Lin's feet caught his eyes. He walked over to the feet, squatting so he was level with them. He took note of the scars shapes. Some were wide, indicating where her feet had been deeply cut. He reached a hand out to touch them. _

_When his hand made contact with the appendage, Lin let out a yell before rolling off the bed, landing on the floor with a resounding thud and a crack, soon followed by heavy gasps and tears._

"_Oh spirits Lin!" Aang quickly picked her up, placing her on the bed. His hands were soon covered in the water Katara had used earlier, as he got to work on fixing what he had done. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." _

_Lin's breathing began to even out, as the pressure on her lungs began to subside. "I'm okay. Just don't touch my feet again."_

_A moment of awkward silence passed before Aang spoke up, still working on her chest. "You know, your mother once told me the same thing."_

_Lin looked at Aang, now interested in what he had to say. "What did you do?"_

"_I may have tried to tickle her feet. I ended up being buried in the ground for hours. She later told me that it felt like someone was gouging out her eyes. So why did you freak out when I touched your feet?" _

_Lin looked away. "It's like someone is about to cut them again. When they cut up my feet, they didn't grab them roughly, they grabbed them gently like my mum does. I don't want anyone touching them ever again."_

"_Sorry. I-"_

_Lin interrupted him. "I heard you and aunt Katara last night. You called me a murderer." Aang looked down in shame. "And you're wrong. I am not a murderer, I'm a protector. I protected Su from them and I protected myself from getting killed."_

"_I understand but why didn't you wait for us to free you?"_

"_I DID WAIT FOR YOU!" Aang stepped back at the sudden outburst. "I THOUGHT THAT MY MOTHER WOULD COME AND SAVE ME. I THOUGHT, 'IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE IT THEN UNCLE ANNG WILL.' BUT YOU DIDN'T! NO ONE DID!" Lin took in a deep breath of air, calming herself down. "I didn't shed one tear when they hurt me, not one. The first time I cried was when I killed them, because I thought 'what would uncle Aang think of me?' and now I know."_

"_Lin, I'm so sorry we didn't get to you in time. But you have to understand how I feel-"_

_Lin cut him off again. "This isn't about you, this is about me."_

_Aang sighed at his predicament. "I'm sorry. You're right, this isn't about me. I'm sorry you had to take someone's life._

_The door suddenly opened, revealing Su with a small paper bag in her hand. "Lin! You're awake!" Su climbed onto the bed, sitting next to her sister's side. "Look what one of the lotus guards gave me." She took a piece of sealblubber jerky out of the bag, putting it in her sister's hand. "She was really nice and said she knew how much we love this stuff."_

"_Thank you Su."_

_Aang moved to exit the room. "If you ever need to talk or meditate about what happened I'm right here."_

_Lin lifted her head to look at him, noticing he had the same sad look that Katara gave her earlier. "Thank you, Aang."_

"_Hey Lin, what happened last night?" _

_Lin took a bite of her jerky before answering her little sister. "Nothing happened. Those guys couldn't lay a hand on me because mum rescued me and kicked those guys butts."_

_Knowing this was a lie, Su decided to go along with it, knowing her sister only lied if she had a good reason. "Awesome!"_

"_Yeah, it was. Now give me some of that jerky, I'm not eating that fruit Aang brought in."_

* * *

"My first time metal bending, I killed two men. I didn't get to see the same reaction mum had when Su began to metalbend, and I never called Aang 'uncle Aang' again. I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for calling me a murderer."

Kya looked up at Lin. "Where were I and my brothers?"

"I think you were at the South Pole visiting your grandfather."

Kya traced the scars on Lin's face before leaning in to capture her lips with her own. Lin didn't return the kiss. Instead she took to rolling them over, burying her face in Kya's back. "I just want to hold you tonight."

Kya didn't argue. She took Lin's hand in her own, bringing it to rest under Kya's chin with her own. It was the best sleep Lin had had in a long time.


End file.
